


Magic Surprise

by OswinTheStrange



Series: Dragon Queen Moms [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Dragon Queen - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Supportive Relationships, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Maleficent makes a surprising discovery and tells Regina





	Magic Surprise

It took Maleficent nearly a month and a half to figure out what was going on.

 

It started with the cold. Or rather, the desire for warmth. Storybrooke was freezing in the winter, but having lived there for a few years, she’d gotten more or less used to the climate. But for whatever reason, this winter felt particularly cold. She spent every available moment seated directly next to the fireplaces in Regina’s office or in their home. She piled on the blankets in bed and held Regina to her tightly when they went to sleep, soaking in her warmth.

 

It was fine at first, until a sudden heat wave came with the appearance of spring a month later, and Regina started complaining that it was ‘too warm’ when Maleficent kept the fires going and the blankets layered thickly on the bed.

 

Within the next few weeks, other signs started. She was sluggish and tired, had strong cravings for meat and spicy foods, and was unusually irritable towards everyone except her family. She was especially irritable towards the Charmings.

 

Ever since she’d gotten Lily back, Maleficent had been civil with Snow and Charming, or Mary Margaret and David, as they were more commonly known in Storybrooke. They weren’t friends, but they weren’t enemies, either. But as of late, whenever she saw them, tentatively, talking to Lily, or whenever they spent time with Henry or Regina, a fierce anger rose inside her that she barely managed to keep in check.

 

She’d been oblivious to her own odd behavior at first, but now she could barely keep her mind off of it, trying to figure out what was going on.

 

A hand caressing her face brought Maleficent from her thoughts. “What did the ceiling ever do to you?” a playful voice asked.

 

Maleficent blinked as her thoughts drifted away, her eyes focusing on Regina’s face. “Hm?”

 

“You’re looking at the ceiling like you want to drill a hole in it,” she said. “What’s on your mind?”

 

“I’m trying to figure out why I’ve been feeling so… different, lately,” Maleficent said.

 

“You mean why you looked like you were about to murder Mary Margaret today for talking to Henry?” Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I wasn’t that obvious, was I?” Maleficent had thought she was keeping things in check.

 

“To everyone else, it would have looked like your normal face. But I know you well enough to tell the difference,” Regina said, laying down beside her and resting her head on her chest, just over her heart. Maleficent instinctively wrapped an arm around her. “So what’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know,” Maleficent shrugged. “I haven’t had such a foul temper since I was younger. Except I had much less control then.”

 

Regina chuckled. “I seem to remember you mentioning that once,” she said.

 

Maleficent chucked with her, remembering the day fondly. “The day we met, when you walked into my castle,” she said. “And all but demanded that I turn back into a dragon.”

 

“I didn’t  _ demand _ that you turn into a dragon,” Regina said. “I just tried to encourage you.”

 

“By endangering yourself and almost getting both of us killed by Stefan’s men, dear,” Maleficent reminded her.

 

“It worked, didn’t it?” Regina asked.

 

Maleficent couldn’t argue there. It  _ had _ worked. Even after she’d gotten her fire back, it had taken seeing Regina in danger to finally trigger the transformation. Several times Maleficent had wondered what would have happened if she  _ hadn’t _ been able to transform and shuddered each time. She quickly pushed the thought away. That was a long time ago and there were more pressing matters today.

 

“Could it be a dragon thing?” Regina asked. “Whatever has you acting so strangely?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Maleficent said, trying to remember if she’d ever gone through this before, or if she’d heard of other dragons going through something similar. “The only time I felt anything like this was… oh.”

 

Regina raised her head, looking at Maleficent with concerned eyes and furrowed brows. “Oh?” she asked. “What’s ‘oh’?”

 

Maleficent  _ did _ remember feeling like this before. More than thirty years ago, not long before the Dark Curse was cast for the first time.

 

“Mal? What is it?” Regina asked, placing her hand gently on Maleficent’s face.

 

Maleficent laid a hand over Regina’s, turning her face to kiss her palm. “I’m not sure yet,” she said. “But there’s something I need to check.” She got up, instantly shivering at the cool air and wrapped herself in her robe, grabbing a blanket from her side of the bed and wrapping it around herself for good measure.

 

“Where are you going?” Regina asked.

 

“I’ll be back soon,” Maleficent said, ignoring Regina’s question. She placed a kiss on Regina’s head. “Get some sleep.”

 

Regina pouted, but Maleficent had already vanished, magic transporting her to where she needed to go.

*   * *

 

Regina’s vault was freezing and Maleficent wished she’d brought another blanket. She was tempted to find a place to start a fire, even a small one, but she wasn’t sure that was wise, considering the variety of ingredients that were down there. She pushed the thought from her head and got to work, preparing every potion and magical test she could think of. There were probably more modern and non-magical ways to do this, but she didn’t fully trust them. She wasn’t even sure if they’d work. Even in human form, she still had a few dragon attributes, and she wasn’t sure how compatible techniques from Storybrooke would be with her.

 

Maleficent lost track of time as she worked and there wasn’t a clock in the vault. She probably could have brought the ‘phone’ Regina had gotten her, but she still didn’t trust it. But considering how tired she was becoming, it must have been the early hours of the morning by the time everything was ready.

 

Holding the first potion with a shaky hand, she looked down at it. She was almost afraid to use it. Despite how cold she was, she could feels her palms sweating, terrified of the potential answer. She wasn’t even sure what she wanted the answer to be. Yes? No? But she had to know. Steeling herself, she used the first potion.

 

After that several more potions and tests followed, each one giving the same answer. She was pregnant. She lowered herself onto a chest, trying to wrap her mind around it. She should feel… something. All she felt was shock and confusion. It explained all the odd behavior she’d been experiencing. The need for warmth and food, the irritability, the protectiveness of her family, all explained by one simple yet complicated thing.

 

She must’ve remained there for another fifteen minutes at least, trying to comprehend it. It was like her mind wasn’t functioning. It wasn’t until she realized she’d need to tell Regina that she was able to break out of her daze.

 

How would Regina react? Would she be suspicious of Maleficent? It wasn’t a normal occurrence for two women to conceive a child. But then again, when magic was involved, even unconsciously, stranger things had happened. And what would she think about having another child? She had Henry and loved him fiercely with everything she had, but had never shown any signs of wanting another child. When would Maleficent tell her? Should she just come out and say it? Or wait a while until she found the right time? What was the ‘right time’?

 

Questions and concerns swirled through Maleficent, more and more appearing before she had a chance to think about the questions she already had. She shook her head, trying to clear them. She could feel fatigue setting in. She’d been up all night. Regina was probably waking up soon. Pushing her fear aside, she waved her hand to put away everything she’d gotten out, and then disappeared from the vault, reappearing back in the bedroom.

 

Regina was still sleeping, head buried in the pillows with her hand reaching over to Maleficent’s side. A smile crept onto Maleficent’s face, the very sight warming her heart. She crawled into bed, gently moving Regina’s hand in an attempt not to wake her up. It didn’t work.

 

“You’re cold,” Regina mumbled, curling herself around Maleficent, trying to warm her with her body heat. “Where’d you go?”

 

“Your vault,” Maleficent answered. “I needed to check something.”

 

Regina opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep away from them. “In my vault?”

 

Maleficent nodded.

 

Regina sat up, more awake now. “Something’s wrong,” she said, looking down at Maleficent. “I can tell.”

 

“Nothing’s  _ wrong _ , just… complicated,” Maleficent said, following suit.  “I…” She trailed off. Was now the best time? She knew if she said she didn’t want to talk about it yet, Regina would let it be. For a while, at least. But she didn’t want to keep any secrets, especially not from Regina.

 

“What’s going on?” Regina asked.

 

Maleficent took a breath. She had to tell her. “Regina, you and I… we’re going to be mothers.”

 

Regina’s brow furrowed in confusion. They were already mothers. But then it began to dawn on her just what Maleficent meant. Her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped.

 

“You’re going to catch flies, dear,” Maleficent teased, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Regina snapped her mouth shut, blinking as she registered what was happening. “You mean you’re…” Maleficent nodded. Regina searched for words, any word, and only came up with, “How?”

 

“I’m not entirely sure,” Maleficent said. “Magic? True Love? Who knows?” She hesitated for a moment before carefully asking in a soft voice, “You don’t think I… cheated on you, do you?”

 

That snapped Regina from her thoughts. She took Maleficent’s hand, staring into her eyes. “Never,” she said. “I know you’d never do anything like that. And besides, there’s almost no one in this town you’d tolerate enough.” The last sentence was teasing, but Maleficent knew Regina meant everything else.

 

She breathed a sigh of relief, tension she hadn’t even known she was holding leaving her body.

 

A grin began growing on Regina’s face. “We’re having a baby.”

 

That was when it finally became real for Maleficent. She’d seen the results of the tests and the potions, she’d known the truth, but only now did all the emotions she’d been waiting for hit. Joy, excitement, fear, worry, hope… all came rushing in. Maleficent’s smile mirrored Regina’s. “I’m glad you’re excited about it,” Maleficent said. “I was a bit worried that… well, you never said anything about wanting more children.”

 

“The thought hadn’t really crossed my mind,” Regina said. “For a long time I had Henry, and then with Robin there was Roland, but I was happy. I am happy. But I couldn’t be more happy about this, Mal. What about you?”

 

“The thought never crossed my mind, either, even after I got Lily back,” she said. “And I won’t lie, I’m a little nervous, but I’m happy, too.” She could feel a yawn rising within her. “And exhausted.”

 

“It’s no wonder,” Regina said, glancing at the alarm clock. “Have you gotten any sleep?”

 

“No. I was too busy finding out I’m pregnant,” Maleficent said. “And our little one is already taking quite a bit of energy.”

 

“Is that a good sign?” Regina asked.

 

“I think so,” Maleficent said, shrugging. “Lily was the same way. If everything goes right, the baby will start taking less energy the older they get.”

 

Regina nodded. “Then get some sleep,” she said, placing a hand on her shoulder and gently pushing her until she was laying back down.

 

“Only if you stay with me,” Maleficent teased, wrapping her arms around Regina and pulling her down next to her. “The town can handle one day without their  _ Madam Mayor _ to allow her to sleep in and celebrate.”

 

“In this town? No doubt something catastrophic will happen in my absence,” Regina said, but let herself be drawn down, curling into Maleficent’s side again.

 

“I’m sure the Savior and the other heroes can handle whatever it is,” Maleficent said dismissively.

 

Already, Regina was drifting into sleep. “I suppose one day can’t hurt,” she said, eyes falling shut.

 

Maleficent let her eyes shut, almost opening them again when she felt Regina’s hand rest on her stomach. She smiled, resting her hand over Regina’s, and they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely editor, Marrilyn  
> This idea came to me and I had to do it. I have a few follow up stories planned, but god knows when I'll actually write them. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
